


CDM Ficlet

by Kazbaby



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Insanity, Mindfrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a happy go lucky... what if. *eg* Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.<br/><b>Spoilers:</b> Crackers Don't Matter</p>
    </blockquote>





	CDM Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy go lucky... what if. *eg* Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
>  **Spoilers:** Crackers Don't Matter

_"John...John, I want you to listen to me for a moment before you foolishly release them."_

 _The Human's thoughts were becoming more chaotic by the microt, but were beginning to lean towards lucidity. Unfortunately, I cannot have that happen at this moment._

 _"These 'people' are heavily under the influence of this T'raltixx, and you can no longer think of them in terms as allies."_

"What do mean?"

 _I have to admit, John is resilient, but even the strongest will cannot fail to crumble under the assault he is experiencing as he waits for my answer._

 _"They will kill you once released. You must forget about them and...escape from this ship before even that option is no longer available. Your Pilot will soon be too far swayed by this being...to understand reason himself."_

"I need them. He wants the light. I can trust them. Can't I trust them?" He tells me as he strains to drag Officer Sun's unconscious body to the others.

 _The Human's mind and body are far inferior to that of Sebacean, and yet with my help he has withstood a great amount over the last several arns. Once I have him back within Scorpius' control, this will certainly have to be explored._

 _Crichton's heartbeat is racing unlike anything I have experienced before since being placed within his mind. Random images flash across his mind as he drops Sun's arms onto the floor and he looks down upon her._

 _"Take your pistol, John. You know if they get away, they will hunt you...and you do not want them finding you."_

"No, no...too many. Too many people hunting me. Can't they help? To stop...no they won't," he whispers to me, grabbing onto his weapon.

 _I can tell my own influence is gaining in strength in John's fragile psyche, it will not take much more to push him over the edge. But I must step carefully. Too far...and his mind will be beyond even my capabilities to control._

 _"You must protect yourself, John. Kill them...and leave this place."_

"Protect myself. No one'll hurt me. Yeah...I gotta protect myself," he muttered a microt before raising his weapon toward his 'friends'.

 _At this point, it is rather easy to block their cries of protest from him. Each one louder than the last as he pulls the trigger. Once they are silent, it is even more simple to prompt him into movement._

 _"Very good, John. Now it is time to go to the Prowler...before Pilot tries to stop you as well."_

"Protect myself?"

 _"Yes, John. Protect yourself. I know of someone that wants to take good care of you...and will keep you safe as I have done." His susceptibility to my suggestions is now no different than a child._

"Thank you," he tells me once he places his weapon back within its holster.

 _Turning away from the blood covered floor, Crichton walks toward the hangar and the waiting Prowler as I have instructed._


End file.
